In The Shower
by muffiemykitten
Summary: This is a smut, you were warned. Daemon and Katy get hot and wet in the shower. This may or may not be a one shot, that depends on you. Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Thanks guys for reading. This a steamy smut, so everyone knows.

My eyes opened slowly to the bright digital green of the alarm clock stationed on the nightstand by the bed. Not my bed, but the one in one of the guest rooms at the lake house, Dee, Daemon, Blake and I were staying in. I turned over quickly, kicking at the covers and realized I was alone in the bed. The house was eerily quiet as I slipped into my slippers and made my way into the kitchen.

Daemon was seated at one of the stools in front of the island eating cereal. He looked up at me and smiled when I walked in. My voice was scratchy as I said hello and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kiss my tender lips.

"Where is everybody?" He chuckled. "They're at the store buying some stuff for the bonfire tonight." I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm going to step into the shower while they're out, want to join me?" His face lit up and he stood, taking my hand he let me into the small bathroom in the lake house.

Daemon trailed kissed on my chin and down on my neck. He lifted my night shirt over my head and glared at my sports bra.

"What?" He looked into my eyes. "If it had just been me and you I would have slept naked." Suddenly the bra was gone. Ripped to shreds and landing in small pieces at my feet. Daemon shoved me against the glass door of the shower and slammed his lips to mine. I worked his button and zipper down, revealing his dick. He stepped out of his pants and I pulled mine off.

He opened the door to the shower and twisted the knob, bringing the water to life. I stared at his large penis dangling as he tested the water. It wasn't yet hard, but that was about to change. He stepped under the water and stuck out his hand to guide me in.

I vaguely saw him set his phone on the ledge, not worrying about it getting wet because of the special case he had on it. I stroked and tugged at his penis while he caressed my ass cheeks, softly pulling them apart before letting them slap back into position. He moaned and then suddenly a vibrating sound stopped my hand.

He looked over his shoulder at his phone.

"Dammit! It's Dee." He picked it up and croaked into the phone. "You have impeccable timing." I stopped listening to the conversation and slowly knelt to my knees. Daemon hadn't even noticed. Suddenly my moth was encircling his dick, pushing into my mouth in a steady back and forth rhythm. There was a pop and a gasp as it slid out of my mouth. I put it back in my mouth and looked up at Daemon. His eyes were low, staring at me, and his mouth agape while he gave him the best blow job he'd ever had. "You bitch." He mouthed. To the phone he said, "Yeah, go ahead and buy the cream, lots of cream, you know how much Katy loves cream inside her- I mean inside her coffee." I chuckled around his manhood at the not so subtle mistake. The phone slammed down on the ledge and Daemons hands were on the back of my head. Shoving his dick farther down my throat. I started to gag, but he didn't care. He just pulled my head back by my hair and slammed me back down repeatedly. His head dropped back as he moaned in pleasure. My hands traveled to his balls and shook under the attack of pure ecstasy.

Suddenly I was off my knees and slamming into the tile wall of the shower. He licked at my neck and lowered himself to take my right nipple into his mouth. I squeaked and raised my hands above my head to grasp the wall. He sucked and purred, his tongue grazing over my tits as if they were juicy oranges. He drug his hands down the side of my body and stopped at my sopping pussy lips.

"You whore." He spat as he shoved a long digit into my weeping hole. "Think you can suck my knob while I'm trying to talk to my sister." I let out a sound of enjoyment as he shoved a second finger inside of me, ramming them like no tomorrow. "You like that don't you? Slut." His words only made me wetter. He turned my around shoved me hard back against the tile. I felt the head of his cock at the entrance of my pussy and shut my eyes.

Finally he was inside my pussy, going slow at first until he pulled my hair back and picked up speed. The length of his cock seemed longer and thicker. My screams jolted with every slam of my poor cunt. He pulled me off the wall.

He leaned against it as he gripped my wet hips and pulled back onto his rock dick.

"Oh shit, oh shit." I gasped. I bent over to grant him better access to my tight hole, but I guess he didn't like that since his arms wrapped under my arms grabbed my tits and he stood me up. Effectively making it harder for him to slam his large rod into me. I screamed and moaned and he threw me to the floor.

I landed with a smack, bruising my knees.

"You fucking cunt." He knelt down behind me while I rested, gasping for breath on all fours. He shoved his dick into me again and proceeding to fuck me like an animal. "Say my name." He whispered in my ear.

"Of fffffffuuuck Daemon, fuck that tight pussy." I cried, unable to say the words he was ramming so fast. "Fuck!" I yelled as he slammed into me, pulled out slowly and did it again. "Oh Daemon that feels so gooooooood." He picked up pace again.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" I gasped out as he pinched my nipple. My face began to push into the wall of the shower and I felt my pussy clinching around him.

"Cum." He whispered in my ear softly and my hot juices began to seep around his rod as he only fucked me faster. I threw my arm behind me and pushed my hand against his pelvis trying to stop him. The immense pleasure in my core was almost too much to handle, I could hardly breathe right. He slowed and bent down to kiss my neck while I caught my breath. "Did you like that? Tell me how you like it."

"I love your massive fucking dick in my tight pussy." He pulled out and stood up, lifting me like a rag doll with him. He sat down the ledge and pulled me down on top of him.

"Then fuck me." I slammed my body down on his ridged member and moaned as my ass repeatedly slammed against him. He grab my breasts and kneaded them while his breathing become labored and he grunted with every pound.

"Fuck kitty. That's it right there." I lifted my body and only allowed his tip to enter me. I glanced over my shoulder and met his alien eyes as he growled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck me." I said softly and slowly. He smiled devilishly at me and pulled me down his penis. Pounding me so hard the my boobs began to slam against each other with the sound of popping flesh.

"I'm close kitten." He moaned out with effort. "Where do you want me to blow my load?" I knew it was different and something we had never done before, but I pulled myself off his deck and sank to my knees before him. Taking the swollen mushroom into my mouth, I twisted my hands along his pole. I released his member from my mouth and jacked his dick off. His head fell back as he grunted. I let my own hand slip to my clit as I toyed with myself.

"Shit, I'm cumming." I knew Daemon thought it was selfish to ask me to swallow. So without making him ask I sucked off his dick as his eyes widened in surprise and white creamy cum shot down my throat. Each string making me even more wet.

He shoved his hands against my shoulder and threw me back on the tiled ground. He lifted my thighs up and my head laid crookedly against the ground as he licked and sucked at my dripping pussy.

"You're so fucking wet." He lapped his tongue against my beam and I screamed and yelped as he shoved his tongue into my dripping orifice. "You taste so good kitten. I love your fucking pussy, it's so wet for me." I couldn't take anymore. My hands shot out to press against the wall as I came into his mouth and he sucked up every drop of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Would it be ok to continue my story with only sex scenes?


	3. Chapter 3

In the Library

AN: Got this idea as I was re-reading Onyx. Enjoy and comment an idea for the next chapter!

I looked over the books in the Eastern European culture section of the high school's library. Every item was incredibly dusty in a way that made me worry about my personal health should I get too close. Turning around I sat on the desk that had once held an ancient computer. Daemon and I have already taken care of it. Now I only have to worry about the other electronics in close range.

There was a rush of cold air and suddenly a pair of wicked green eyes were staring at me. Daemon was leaning over to be at eye level with my seated self. In his tight khaki pants and collared t-shirt, it was hard to imagine this well dressed young man banging his girlfriend in the shower. But he had, and we did.

I smiled up at him as he righted himself and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I thought I'd find you here." I laughed looking down.

"This is our place is it not?" He looked over his right shoulder and then his left before he bent over and lifted me up to give him a kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist and I thought about how this was all happening so fast. I relished in the sizzle our skin made as they met between the thin sliver where both of our shirts had risen up in the process. God Daemon knew how to make a girl swoon. He sat me back down on the table, his lips never leaving mine as he used his hands to spread my legs and shove his body between them. I gasped at the electric shot I felt when the bulge of his manhood landed on my core. He smiled devilishly as his hand slid to my neck and he slowly brought me down to lie on the table.

I knew where this was going and I couldn't stop the racing of my heart or the thought process in my mind. I loved Daemon and the specific way he loved to grip my hips and ram into me. But just once I wanted a soft sensual love making. Was that too much to ask for? I didn't think so.

Slowly, Daemon pulled the zipper of my jeans down, sliding the rough material down my legs. When he was through they were in a pile next to our stuff. My plain jane underwear were the next to go. If I'd known I was going to get a quickie in the library during lunch I would have worn a matching set. It was too late though, because he was already zeroing in on my thin rosy pussy lips. His eyes met mine and I dropped my head at the first contact of his tongue on my clit. Something told me this moment was purely for me.

I felt the sucking before I heard it. Daemon had me so hot and wet before he'd even touched me. Now I was just plain sopping. I moaned and kneaded my still clothed breasts as he sucked my cunt and flicked my clit. For a moment he stopped and I groaned.

"God-Daemon, please don't stop." He chuckled and I felt the tick of something at my entrance. His fingers. He moved slowly at first then gradually began to pick up speed. I let out a choked sound as he inserted another one. He was ramming my tight pussy as if it were his dick.

"You like that don't you Kitten? You love when I fuck your pussy with my fingers? Huh? Speak!" He practically yelled as I could hardly utter a coherent word. Using his alien powers, Daemon began to shove three fingers into me so fast, my entire body was shifting up and down on the hard desk.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh!" I moaned in pleasure as his mouth sucked on my clit again as he continued to digitize me.

"Cum slut, cum all over my fingers and mouth for me. I want to taste your pussy juices." It wasn't long before my body could no longer take it and my wet hole began to gush wet hot cum.

He slurped it all as if he were dehydrated and begging for water on a street corner. "I fucking love you Kitten." He mumbled against my cunt, causing me to spasm some more all over his nose.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me up before sensually sliding my undies back into place. The bell rang just as I was buttoning my jeans. He looked up at me and I stared at him as he sucked his long fingers before shoving them into my mouth. He pushed me back on the table and bit my left breast before leaving me there gasping for more.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't want anyone to think this is purely a sex crazed fanfiction. It's not, more substance will be arriving soon. This started off as being solely for myself. But then I was like why not share. So I'm going to go at my own pace and write as I please. Enjoy!

"Daemon, can I ask you a question?" Without looking away from the TV, Daemon placed a hand on my thigh. He nodded, too focused on an episode of our latest obsession to properly answer. I had been fighting for Daemons undivided attention for weeks now. I even went so far as to strip in front of him and have a generic fuck in his room while his sister was out. I had gotten this idea from my mom while she was on the phone with her boyfriend the other day. I really wanted to ask the question, but thinking about my mom asking it still grossed me out.

"Do you ever masturbate?" It worked, because one moment he was watching a girl slap a boy in the crowded hallways of a high school and the next his unusual eyes were widely staring at me. "I'm just curious… and stuff." I added the last part out of my own awkwardness over the whole situation. Going into this I had felt confident. Up until the moment my vagina went dry from discomfort did I realize exactly what kind of uncharted territory I was venturing into. Stupid me hadn't even wondered if there would be a care package waiting for me on the other side.

He looked back to the TV, but he wasn't really watching it. "Do I ever masturbate?" He murmured to himself. "I'm not sure how to answer that Kitty Kat." He chuckled slightly to himself. "You and I both know I'm anything but vague, however I still feel that as a man I shouldn't be discussing this with a lady." I stood up quickly and headed into the kitchen. I could feel the heat creeping up my skin. Why the hell did I ask such a stupid personal question? I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the granite counter to steady the swirling room.

Thick arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the sexy muscular body of Daemon. His chin rested on my shoulder, his sigh sent shivers down my neck. "Oh Kitty Kat, I'm slightly ashamed Kitty Kat." His grip tightened and I leaned my head back, struggling to keep my eyes closed and not look at him. "Of course I masturbate. I wish I could say I'm only human, but that would be a stretch. So I'll just blame it on hormones and an excessively hot girlfriend whom I love more than life itself."

Finally I opened my eyes and turned around still wrapped in his embrace. I leaned back against the counter and his body molded to mine. "I have another request." I said slowly.

"I'll be here all night." His smile was small but made my heart leap.

"If you loved me you would show me how." Suddenly this wasn't just about re-obtaining the attention of my alien. This was about exploring our sexuality, and maybe one day when we're 80, not wishing that we lived while we could. He promised to love me forever, but that could end tomorrow. Nobody was promised more than our fair share, not even extraterrestrials. Everyone dies. And with this new life I lead, I could die in ten minutes or I could die in ten years. Either way, I didn't have forever. So I was going to live every waking moment being bold. And that included this.

"I feel like our roles are suddenly reversed. I'm the boy who should be pressuring you, not the other way around." I opened my mouth to protest but he was quicker than me. "Not that I mind, I just hope that when we're done you won't be offended."

"Offended?" He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"This is very different from what you're used to, I promise." He sat me down on the kitchen table and stepped back. First you have to start off with a sexual appealing object to the eye. So you. Most guys use porn or magazines." He leaned in and kissed me. "This is where you might begin to feel uncomfortable, if you don't already." He caressed my blushing cheeks to prove his point. "I don't use porn, I use your picture, my memories and my imagination. However with the rate we've been going lately, it's been a while since I've needed to rub one out." I laughed. This wasn't awkward anymore, this was hot.

"How do you start?" He moved closer and I placed my hand on his chest.

"I need inspiration baby."

"What do you do when I'm not there?" He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Tease. Just don't make this awkward for me."

"Daemon, if you don't want to…." He raised a hand.

"Oh I do, I'm in the mood now." He took off his shirt and to help the situation, I took off mine. His eyes widened when he saw the deep red bra I wore beneath it that left nothing to the imagination. "That helps." I smiled mischievously. He stepped out of his pants and I asked him to help me out of mine. I'm sitting on a table, that's not an easy task. When both of our pants were in a pile on the tiled floors, things began to heat up. There was barely a bulge in Daemons boxers, and since I know he's nowhere near small, I knew he needed a harder push. I kind of liked that Daemon wasn't easily aroused, it was somewhat sexy. I snaked my hands behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra, letting it slip easily off my shoulders. I tossed the garment at him and he caught it with a masculine gasp.

"What are you doing to me Katy?" His smile was broad and revealing. This was actually happening, in my kitchen. He slowly rubbed a hand up his chest and I tried not to imagine what those strong hands felt like on me. His hand dipped into his boxers and pulled out his thick hardened penis. I raised my head and looked into his darkening eyes. He looked away and began to slowly stroke himself, his eyes fixed on my petite breasts and nearly naked lower half.

"That is so hot." His hands were still slowly moving, then they began to pick up. I wanted him, I wanted all of him. I wanted him to come over here and take me on the kitchen table. But I knew we had to save that for another day like this one.

He stepped closer to me. His hand would begin at the base of his dick and slowly make its way to the top, enveloping the mushroom head and tightening his hand to come back down.

"Oh shit." He moaned and placed my hand over my tits, slowly kneaded them. He let his boxers slip down his thighs. It seemed as though he were aiming his long member at me, and I was ready. A few minutes passed as his moaning increased and his hand began to move much faster. "Fuck."

"Are you going to cum for me, baby?" I asked, trying to make him more aroused.

"Keep going." He said breathlessly.

"I want you to cum all over me." He began to only rub the tip, toying with it. "Do I need to beg for it Daemon." He threw his head back and started to rub his balls. "How about if I play with myself?" His head snapped back up and he looked at me. "Do you want that?" I pinched my hard aching nipples and his speed increased even faster than I thought he could go. "You like when I touch myself? Maybe I want you to touch me. Will you make me cum with your fat cock?" I annunciated every word as it came out of my mouth, I was so turned on. "My pussy is dripping for you dick baby." I moaned loudly and he closed his eyes. Moving as fast as he was I could hear his slick pre-cum sliding against his swollen dick.

"Are you ready? I'm cumming, where do you want it?"

I looked boldly into his eyes. "All over me." He moved closer and with one last flick, the hot white sticky substance was coating my perky boobs. Daemon continued to stroke himself until he became soft.

"Oh, fuck that felt good."

"For me as well." His lips landed on mine before I could get my sentence out. His tongue danced with mine and I could feel his dick against my core where he stood between my legs.

"You are so hot."


End file.
